general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Corinthos (Bryan Craig)
Morgan redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Morgan (disambiguation) | occupation = | education = Student at Vanderbilt UniversityStated April 29, 2013 | title = | residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Rd Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Carly Jacks | siblings = Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal half) Michael Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal half) | spouse = | romances = Kiki Jerome (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer Frank and Virginia Benson (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal) B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal adoptive) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Lucky Spencer Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer (maternal once removed) | godparents = Jason Morgan (deceased) Courtney Matthews (deceased) | relatives = Cameron Spencer (adopted) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal second cousins) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Morgan Stone Corinthos is a character on General Hospital. He was named after Jason Morgan and Stone Cates. Though the character was born onscreen on October 24, 2003, he was 12 years old in 2009 and about 18 years old in 2013 after being SORASed a couple times. Character/Actor History From December 15th, 2005 to February 20th, 2009, the role was portrayed by George Juarez. On May 11th, 2009, the role was recast with Aaron Refvem, who remained with the series until May 4th, 2010. Following Refvem's departure, the role was recast with Aaron Sanders, who portrayed the role from May 6th, 2010 to July 22nd, 2011. In April 2013, it was announced that the role had been aged and recast with Bryan Craig, who debuted on May 8, 2013. Storylines 2003-2008 Ric Lansing, the then brother-in-law of Carly Corinthos drugged her and led here to believe they slept together, who soon discovered she was pregnant. Ric marries Elizabeth Webber who is pregnant with his child, but she has a fight with Faith Rosco and suffers from a miscarriage. Blaming his brother for the miscarriage, Ric kidnaps Carly and planned to steal her baby and give it to his wife. Sonny's mob rival, Lorenzo Alcazar, who Carly likes, finds Carly and kidnaps her from Ric. When Sonny finds Alcazar helping Carly give birth, he shoots him but the bullet goes through him and hits Carly in the head as Morgan is born on October 24, 2003. Carly marries Jasper Jacks in April 2007. He and Morgan form a close bond and Jax considers Morgan his own. When his brother Michael is shot, Carly forces Sonny to give up custody of his sons. Carly later eases up and allows Sonny back in her son's life. Morgan is overjoyed to learn of his mother's pregnancy. Morgan learns of Sonny marrying Claudia Zacchara in 2008 November. 2009-2011 For storyline purposes, Morgan was rapidly aged to eleven in May 2009. Morgan has grown into a thoughtful, helpful boy who loves karate and video games. After Michael returns from his coma, Carly uses Morgan to bring him home to keep Michael away from Claudia and Sonny. Morgan takes a liking to his father Sonny's new bodyguard, Dominic Pirelli and the two bond over the Yankees. On September 4, 2009 Dominic accompanies Michael and Morgan to the General Hospital Carnival that is being held to raise funds for the Michael Cornithos Foundation. After Edward Quartermaine has a heart attack while driving and crashes his car through the carnival Dominic saves Morgan's life when he pushes him out of the car's path. Morgan's maternal baby half-sister Josslyn Jacks is born on October 29, 2009, when Carly is kidnapped by Claudia Zacchara. Carly comes home and introduces Morgan to his newborn baby half-sister but is unable to live with Jax due to him knowing for months that Michael was shot under Claudia's orders. During Thanksgiving 2009, Morgan hooks the two back again. Morgan attends Josslyn's christening on January 29, 2010.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8021/One_Last_Good_Day/ When his father Sonny Corinthos does not show up at Josslyn's christening, Morgan and Michael both become worried. After Dominic is shot by Sonny for being an undercover cop, Michael tells him that Dominic's real name is Detective Dante Falconeri, and that he's their brother. When they go to tell Kristina and Molly about this, Michael ends up revealing that he killed Claudia when Kristina berates their dad for killing his own wife. Morgan was upset when Jax and Carly divorced, due to his bond with Jax, who was his step-father, so in-order to get them back them together Molly and Morgan kidnap Josslyn. There plan fails when they are caught by Kristina and Ethan. Carly then sends Morgan to military school to get Morgan away from his father Sonny's mob drama. Carly said Morgan is enjoying it.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8035/No_Mercy/ 2013-present On April 29th Johnny tells Connie that Morgan has been targeted in a gambling scam and is in trouble. Sonny is concerned when Morgan does not respond to his phone calls. Sonny and Shawn go to look for Morgan. Morgan is presumably seen in Ava Jerome's apartment when Luke Spencer leaves after Luke talks to Ava about giving the proxy document to Lauren to sign over support to Tracy. Ava leaves for a business trip and few thugs from the gambling ring scheme comes and beats Morgan up. Michael arrives and takes Morgan to a hospital where Morgan is bandaged up. Morgan then sneaks out to go back to Ava's. Michael returns where he found Morgan and he meets Kiki Jerome. It is revealed that Morgan found Ava's daughter, Kiki (who is now his girlfriend) online while getting caught in the gambling ring scheme. In an effort to help him, Kiki invites some of her friends over to gamble and try to win the money back. This plan fails due to the uncertainity of Kiki's allegiance to either side and Michael's skepticism of the plan. Morgan comes back to Port Charles and moves in with Michael. Kiki follows him to Port Charles. He questions Michael when Kiki's purse is gone through and Morgan blames Michael for coming onto his girlfriend when Morgan sees them close and in only towels. Morgan goes over to Pozzulo's (his father's restaurant) where he hears his mother Carly talking that they need to the pull the trigger. Morgan rightfully assumes that they are talking about knocking someone off, but Carly covers. Morgan is informed that Kiki is from a wealthy family and she is to inherit shares in a company. Crimes Committed *"Kidnapped" his half-sister Josslyn Jacks 2011 *Involved in illegal online gambling 2013 Injuries and Maladies *Kidnapped by Faith Rosco 2005 *Suffered a broken leg during a bus crash 31, 2010 *Beat up by thugs involved in a gambling ring 5, 2013 Family tree References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini